DULCE AMOR
by Mhialove02
Summary: El amor es para las personas con bellos sentimientos de un dulce y peligrosa chica por un hombre adulto pero si amor vencerá problemas o no ¿Ustedes que opinan ?


Esa historia es algo rara pero muy dulce espero que les guste y que lo le hiera la susceptibilidad de alguno fans de la dulce y pequeña Himawari.

DULCE AMOR

Himawari es una niña dulce y alegre ella esa la hija de uno de mis grandes amigos, la conocí desde que nació era un niña muy bonita Naruto no paraba de presumir a si pequeña princesa , se parecía m mucho a su esposa pero físicamente se parecía a él.

Los años pasaron y Himawari se convirtió en una linda jovencita, se hizo crecer su cabello lo tenía hasta la cintura, sus bellos ojos azules se iluminaron y se bello cuerpo de niña se transformó en un cuerpo de mujer. Su estrecha cintura un vientre plano, una figura esbelta sus lindas pierna tonificadas pero lo que más me conmovió era su perfectos pechos me encantaba, la vi llorar cuando Hinata falleció por una enfermedad al corazón tras el nacimiento Minato y Hiashi.

La consolé, lloraba y lloraba pero le dije que tenía que levantarse por el bien de sus pequeños hermanos y sé que Naruto también se afectó pero debía ser fuerte por el bien de sus hijos, aun como Hokage lo vi desfallecer al verlo llorar con nunca, quería dejar de ser Hokage para criar a sus hijos, yo le dije que no podía porque sus hijo ya estaba grandes y podan cuidar a uno bebe y no estaría solo que tenía amigos que se encargaría de ellos.

Hoy era el día de la ceremonia para la presentación del nuevo Hokage que era Konohamaru , allí la vi después de diez años una linda jovencita de 16 años junto sus hermanos , Boruto era un se convirtió en un gran shinobi conocimos el fantasmas rubio , ahora con 18 años era un joven que es reconocido por sí mismo y no solo ser hijo del Hokage.

-Gaara-sama - dijo Boruto acercándose a saludar al pelirrojo

-Boruto creciste eres más alto - respondió con mucha nostalgia

-Gaara-san... ¿Como esta?- saludo respetuosamente la peliazul, la mire esos bellos ojos azules me impactaron, mi mujercita crecido quiero tenerla en mi a pesar de que le doblo la edad deseo estar con ella, hasta el resto de mi vida.

-Himawari estoy bien -le respondí ella me sonrió quería recibir un dulce beso

-Vamos a ver el ascenso a Hokage de Konohamaru-san

La ceremonia de Asencio como nuevo Hokage ahora le toca el turno a Konohamaru de tomar la batuta de ser el gran líder que su abuelo sarutobi quiso que fuera, Naruto suspiro con nostalgia ya no estaría casi todo el día en el escruto con mucho papeleo ahora está más cerca de sus hijos aunque dos de ello ya está apunto de realizar su destino.

Después de la ceremonia me fue a pasear por un tranquilo bosque en donde las flores de cerezo está retoñando quería aclarar mi mente por Himawari no deseaba sacar su mente.

-NO sé que me pasa -dije en voz alta mire lo bellos retoños de la flores de cerezo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Gaara-san -me sorprendí al ver a Hima atrás mío

-Nada solo deseo lo mejor para ti tiene novio -eso impresionó mucho a mi bello girasol

-Yo no tengo novio me confeso - se volteo de seguro está molesta, yo quise reconfortarla pero ella me gano, se dio la vuela y me abrazo yo la rodee como mis brazos - Yo te amo...Gaara-san te amo desde que era niña, quiero ser tuya para siempre Te amo Gaara- esa confesión removió mi corazón ya era hora de que haga caso a mis sentimientos sin que nadie me día lo que siento por esa chica.

La tome de los hombros la bese con intensidad, que deseaba poseerla allí mismo pero decidí ser gentil con ella era su primer beso y necesitaba ser complaciente con ella, poco a poco el beso se intensifico, mi manos que se aferraban a su caderas, se elevaron hacia su espalda juguetee, ella jugueteo con mi cabello me lo desordeno.

-Te amo...mucho Gaara - me susurro en el oído

-Yo también te amo Himawari te amo mucho -se paró de puntitas y me beso en el cuello -Himawari...yoo

-Deseo estar contigo ..Por siempre - mire sus bellos ojos azules, expresaban una inocencia y pasión, entonces ya no pude más , soy un hombre maduro que estoy a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con un niña que me dobla la edad y lo peor de todo era la hija de mi mejor amigo.

-¡Vamos a mi cuarto! –Me susurro a oído

-Si…-le respondí nos tómanos de la mano y corriendo a su casa , estaba deseos de poseerla , ahora somos libres todos estaban en la celebración del nombramiento del nuevo Hokage , llegamos a su casa.

Himawari me guio hacia su habitación así con zapatos y todos no metimos con zapatos y todo la cargue para llevarla a su habitación besándola quería probar sus inocentes labio carmesí , deseaba tenerla ya mismo, tuve que tener un autocontrol, para no arrancarle la ropa como un animal en celo .

Ella era una niña muy extrovertida jugo con mi labio me mesaba apasionadamente no entendía su actitud pero me calle , actuaba desinhibida ,subí mis manos hacia su cadera para desabrochar su minifalda cayendo en el suelo junto con su bragas , lo mimo hizo con la blusa blanca le arranque su brasier , ahora si esta desnuda ante mí mire ese bello cuerpo de mujer , mis ojos miraron de arriba abajo.

-Gaara. Yo..- Himawari se tapó su bello cuerpo se sentía muy avergonzada.

– ¡Te ves hermosa mi bello girasol! Prometo cuidarte -Le dije quitándome toda la ropa la acosté sobre su cálida cama ella se sentía muy avergonzada deseaba que la guiara atrape su redondo pezón derecho , lo rodeaba excitantemente con mi lengua , los gemidos se le di se escuchaba por todos lada la habitación sabía perfectamente que esta está mal estaba apunto de penetrarla pero deseaba que conozco el placer quería darle su primer orgasmo. -Himawari...Tu

-Shhhhh….silencio- me callo le puso el dedo en mis labios. – ¡Calla !Solo disfrutado

Me impresione al ver que se arrodillaba frente en, mi miembro estaba muy erecto son una sola tocada con su delicada mano. Himawari sostuvo mi miembro de arriba y abajo así de que de un golpe lo introdujo dentro de su boca poco a poco ella subía y abajo ella también necesitaba sentirse mujer y no era nadie para impedírselo.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Aah! – gemí con mucha intensidad sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Himawari lo succionaba, lo metía una y otra vez haciéndome sentir en las nubes , Himawari me hacía sentir muy loco sentía es iba a explotar en cualquier momento , en eso solté una gran de cantidad de mi esencia dentro de su cavidad bucal me sentí en la gloria la observe muy sonrojada. Poco a poco sentía que su respiración se calmara la volví a recortar en su cama para después abalanzarme sobre ella, ahora si está a mi merced.

Ambos desnudos no apunto hacer el amor, apunto de desvirgaran a una jovencita no quería que fuera doloroso para ella era su primera vez, no quería que le doliera, así que tome mi erecto miembro guiándolo en su pequeña entrada, pensé no le dolerá por mi pene entraría en ella un era una niña , ella me miro diciéndome de que estaría bien , así que tome el valor y introduje mi miembro de un sola entroncada m ahora si está dentro de ella la vi llorar me sentía miserable por hacerla llorar no quería verla sufrir , quería sacarlo pero ella me lo impidió , me comenzó a besar.

Poco a poco en empuje de nuestro curso se hacía más profundo pronto su dolor se cambió así que moví mi caderas para llegar al ritmo con ella, lo empuje una y otra vez, haciendo que Himawari gimiera aún más quería que experimentara lo que es hacer el amor a la persona que ama , y yo era esa persona sus besos era lo más dulce que he probado y eso que a mí no me gusta mucho las cosas dulces pero por ella me hacía sentir en la nubes , la mi crecer , llorar y reír y ahora la convertí en mujer, soy un hombre mayor que prácticamente podía ser su padre pero no pensé en eso ahora la amaba , ahora si era mi solo mía comencé a elevar el ritmo de la penetración, Himawari se aberraba más a deseaba tener un hijo de ella , ahora si ya no me importa más ambos nos ambos nos amamos y ahora si ya no había marcha atrás ,quería tener un hijo con ella y ahora ano me importaba las consecuencias deseaba ser padre.

Las embestidas comenzaron a descontrolarse los gemidos se intensificaron aún más – Gaa..ra...… aaah, aaaah

-¿Te gusta preciosa? –le pregunte ella elevo sus bella piernas sobre mis caderas eso me descontrolo aún más iba a explorar en cualquier momento.

-¡S-S-Sí! ¡M-M-Me gusta!...M…e En..Canta….

-¡V-Voy a venirme! —le susurre delicadamente sabía que en fin del nuestro deseo carnal se terminó la penetre con mucha fuerza fuera la intensidad de mis caderas se juntaron junto con la suyas , el sonido de nuestras caderas se incrementaron a ritmos inmemorables querías ser más intenso , desea sentir aún más era su primera vez necesitaba que me recordaras hasta el día que yo me vaya al otro mundo le di una y dos estocadas más para descargar toda mi esencia entro el ella , deseo tener un hijo con ella ahora y para siempre mis latidos de ella y yo se juntaron , la recosté sobre mi pecho para que pudiera descansar.

-me encanto- me susurro le bese la frente - Te amo Garra-kun

-Ya soy adulto para que me llames con eso diminutivos...pero me encanta -me dio una gran sonrisa -Te amo después de eso...quiero que serás mi esposa ...deseo que seas mi esposa

-Yo quiero ser tuya amor mío...y si me gustaría ser tu esposa para siempre.

Sonreí al escuchar sus dulce palabra mi dulce amor creció, ahora entendí de que no importa lo que pase después, soy feliz estado con una niña dulce como Himawari , que muy pronto será mi esposa asumiré mi responsabilidad que conlleva a esta relación prohibida estaré con ella por siempre.

-TE AMO MI DULCE AMOR

Espero que les guste ese pequeño oneshot es algo raro espero que lo entiendan y dejen sus comentarios y opiniones.


End file.
